There For You
by DreamShadows
Summary: Brian's sick. Dom's worried. Slash


**Title:** There For You  
**Author:** obuletfury302 aka DreamShadows ()  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Warnings:** Slash, shmoop.  
**Summary:** Brian's sick, Dom's worried.

XXXX

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to'

Flyleaf – There For You

XXXX

Brian was sick.

He was hot, and achy, and had been nauseous since waking that morning.

It had been a trick to try and lever himself slowly out of the bed without waking Dom, but he had managed with only a soft growled moan from the other man. He had taken a hot shower before forgoing breakfast and slipping into the garage he and Dom co-owned.

Not wanting to alert Dom or Mia to the fact that he was sick, Brian had pushed everything aside, content to let himself think about working on the car that was his project that week. It had worked throughout the morning, but now almost halfway through the afternoon, chills shook through him, and the nausea was getting worse.

The smell of grease and the harsh tang of exhaust made his stomach churn. When Dom turned on the Nissan he had been working on, the fumes shot through the air, and Brian's stomach finally decided enough was enough and revolted.

Brian shot to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom. Heaves wracked through his shoulders, stomach muscles tightening as he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. He hadn't eaten anything that day, but everything that he had eaten the past couple of days was suddenly in upheaval, forcing its way up through his throat and out his mouth.

The sounds of vomit hitting the water only made his stomach turn worse. It wasn't long before only bile was forcing its way out, and then only dry heaves were all that was left. It hurt and he was shaking with weakness, his head dropping down to rest on the seat, dragging the back of his wrist across his mouth.

He never heard the door click open behind him, but when a strong calloused hand pushed its way between his forehead and the seat, it felt good. The hand drew him back, another one wrapping around and resting flat on his stomach. He was pulled back against a steady chest, deep breaths pushing strong against his back.

"Okay?" Dom's voice was solid, but there was an undercurrent of worry that warmed Brian, and he leaned further into Dom's hold.

He was afraid to open his mouth to answer, fear of another bout of sickness was enough to send shivers through him, and Dom tightened his hold. Brian nodded, feeling the dry slide of Dom's palm against his brow, and closed his eyes, swallowing against the harsh burn in his throat.

Dom let him rest there for a moment before he stood, pulling Brian with him. Brian's muscles protested the movement, his knees buckling and his head swam harshly. Dom held him steady, strong arms tightening as his head dropped to rest on the bigger man's shoulder.

It felt good to let someone take his weight, to let them care for him, and Brian cursed his stubborn streak for making him wait this long before telling Dom he was sick. He hadn't wanted the older man to worry, hadn't wanted to feel weak either; but now standing there held steady in Dom's arms, all he felt was safe and loved.

"Ready?" Dom asked, breath whispering over his ear. He wasn't, but Brian nodded anyway, keeping his eyes closed and letting Dom lead him toward the house.

It seemed like only seconds later but suddenly he was in their room. Dom pushed him down onto the soft mattress, moving him until he was horizontal on the cool sheets.

Pressing his forehead into the pillows, Brian let Dom unlace and pull off his boots, and then his jeans, leaving him in only his tee and his boxers. Dom pulled the comforter up over him, and Brian turned, curling on his side.

He didn't hear the bigger man leave, but Dom came back with a cool wash cloth, drawing it in soothing swipes over his face and throat, before folding it and setting it on the base of his neck.

Brian slit his eyes open and looked up at Dom, quirking his lips in a small smile of gratitude. Dom smiled softly back at him, sitting down on the bed next to him, and twining his fingers with Brian's.

"Sleep." Dom murmured, drawing his other hand over Brian's forehead and through his curls. "I'll be here."

Brian slept.

END.

XXXX

' _I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you'_

XXXX

A/N: Hope you liked.


End file.
